


My Little Monster

by QueenXxIceXxCat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Eve, F/F, Mafia Leader Eve, Murder Wives, villanelle is still an assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXxIceXxCat/pseuds/QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Eve is the leader of a small but efficient mafia group in England. And one day a meeting goes south. So Villanelle gets to rectify a mistake made. And Eve gets the pleasure of watching.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	My Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot I've done in a while. But I hope you like it!

Eve Polastri was currently in a meeting room. Dressed in an emerald green turtleneck and form fitting black slacks and matching flats. Her normally wild black hair was done up in a bun and held by an ornate brown wooden pin. The office was as unassuming as any other in the fine city of London, England. She had a view by the docks where she and business operated quietly from. She ran one of the smaller mafia groups in Europe, and while she and her family were not as known as the French, Italian of Russian groups, her influence was just as strong. Right now, she was talking to a liaison from the United States who came to strike a deal with her.

They had met before, and he was a renowned hot head who could lose his temper quickly. Eve dealt in narcotics and helped the Japanese Yakuza get their goods over without detection. But their meeting topic was not something Eve wanted part in.

“Mr. Thompson, I’ve already said no. Human trafficking does have a high market demand, but I’m not letting you use my docks to do it, so kindly get the hell get out, or I’ll my men take you out themselves” Eve said with an ominously calm demeanor. She was famously known for keeping a level head. You needed to, working in the underground. But it seemed that he was not hearing it.

“Listen here you tea sucking bitch! I didn’t fly all the way out here just so you can turn your nose up at throw me out! Your docks are the closest we have, so either take the deal or I’m callin the boss! You’ll be dead in a week tops!” he yelled, getting red in the face. And before Eve could even try and get a word in, she was slapped in the face. Her mind reeled and heat flared through her body. All the hired men that Eve had posted around the room, men that looked like barbarians and hardcore street punks, all suddenly fled out the door like their life depended on it.

“What’s their problem, are all you brits a bunch of cowards?” the man asked. Eve sighed as she stood up and fixed the invisible wrinkles on her shirt.

“Do you see that camera Mr. Thompson?” Eve asked pointing to the corner near the door.

“Yeah you got em everywhere, what’s your point?” he asked, his tone still angry.

“Well personally they weren’t my idea, but my dear concerned wife insisted I install them after what happened last time” Eve explained with a semi annoyed sigh.

“So?” he asked. But the fact the room had been cleared started to worry him just a little bit. But he wasn’t about to let her know that.

“While she does have her own things to do, whenever I have meetings like this, she likes to keep surveillance, it gives her peace of mind, even though I can take care of myself” Eve said looking at the camera. She sighed before turning back to him. And suddenly something hit the door, hard. Muffled Russian curses could be heard. Thompson paled,

“Now, you aware of who Villanelle Astankova is yes?” she asked. Unphased by the aggressive beating on the door.

“The Demon with No Face? W-Wait do-don’t tell me” he said suddenly realizing why everyone ran. Villanelle was an international assassin who held little to no patience for her targets. His boss had said that she had gotten married some time ago and that her wife was never to be touched, she was on the universal safe list. And anyone who did, no matter what group they came from, would not be saved if she was. And her name?

“Y-You’re that Eve! You married that psychopath!” he said suddenly petrified. Realizing his fatal mistake just a moment too late. Eve then gave him a cruel smile.

“That would be me, I use my maiden name for business. I don't pull the 'Astankova' card unless I feel it that its necessary” Eve explained with a causal shrug.

“Eve! Eve open this shit door! Or I’ll break it!” she yelled. She continued to try and get in.

“But you know, you shouldn’t call a psychopath, a psychopath, it upsets them” Eve smiled. She then pulled out a remote and the door unlocked. And like bull on a rampage Villanelle stormed in. She was wearing military style pants and a plain long-sleeved shirt. Her boots were scuffed from kicking at the door. Her hair was in a simple bun, but some strands had escaped from her efforts of trying to break the door down. She looked to Thompson and approached him aggressively.

“How dare you hit her! You filthy piece of shit! I’ll kill you!” she screamed before punching him in the face. He stumbled back and Villanelle continued her onslaught. And from the background Eve watched with erotic fascination. She loved when Villanelle got like this. So angry and powerful. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she bit her lower lip. Pleas for mercy were thrown at Eve. Asking her to call her wife off. But if she did it for him, she would have to do it for everyone. And how would that be fair?

She watched Villanelle kick his ribs and stomp on his chest. And Eve could imagine just how much force this beautiful woman was using. Each grunt and growl the Russian emitted sent a thrill up Eve’s spine. And the sound of crunching cartilage was not helping her either. She could watch this all day. But, she knew that if she didn’t stop her now, things would just get messy.

“Nelle, you can stop now honey” Villanelle turned her head to Eve her face spattered with blood and left the groaning man to approach her. She wiped the blood off her hands before adopting a look of concern. Their height difference making Eve look up just a bit.

“But baby, he hit you! And threatened you! He needs to pay” she whined before kissing Eve’s bruising cheek gently. Eve kissed her nose with a fond smile but winced at the sting on her cheek. Villanelle touched her cheek gently, clearly not happy.

"It's going to bruise!" Villanelle exclaimed. And Eve was touched, but she knew she would be fine.

“It’s quite alright love, he learned his lesson” Eve assured. But she knew that Villanelle would insist. It was a game they played before the inevitable happened.

“But baby!” she pouted cutely with a mischievous glint in her eye. Lowering her head and biting Eve’s lower lip between her own. Oh, she knew how to play the game well. So Eve would let her have it.

“Aw, you want to be my little monster?” she asked with an affectionate coo. Villanelle nodded eagerly. Who was she to deny this beautiful woman?

“You know the rules, you have five minutes before I call the cleaning crew” Eve warned playfully with a final kiss on the lips. Villanelle nearly purred before going back to the liaison. Then the beating continued. She continued to watch in with adoration. This unhinged version of Villanelle was both terrifying and arousing. Moments like this were far and few in between. And she would be lying if she didn’t want this to happen when the meeting first started. But alas, such beauty would stay a rare treat. Besides, Thompson was dead now anyway. Villanelle was just taking her frustrations out now.

“Time’s up love come along” she said again. And this time Villanelle came with no hesitation. She had more blood on her face and Eve sighed before smiling,

“Look at you, covered in blood” she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth. She licked it before gesturing the honey blonde to lower her head again. And like the doting wife she was, she cleaned off her face. Villanelle leaned into her touch, enjoying the feeling. She loved when Eve did this for her.

“Come on, let’s go home and change, we have a lunch date with Konstantin and Irina in an hour” Eve said reminded the younger woman. And she gave a childish sigh.

“Can’t we just eat at home? I have to fly out for work tomorrow and I’d rather spend my time with you.” Villanelle argued.

“I know, but I haven’t seen your father and sister in months! I want to hear about Irina’s hockey games” Eve argued back just as their car and a large van rounded the corner. She greeted the driver and the cleaners before going in after Villanelle. The Russian woman told the driver to take them home. But Villanelle still kept the pouting look. She even went so far as to turn her back to Eve and face the tinted window. But thankfully there was a simple remedy.

The mafia leader slid over to Villanelle and pressed her front into Villanelle’s side. She tried to lean into the door. But she was as far as she could get. Eve giggled before whispering into Villanelle’s ear,

“Oksana” she said, her voice low and suggestive. She felt the other woman stiffen at the use of her real name. Eve never pulled that card unless she wanted to get her wife’s undivided attention. It worked about fifty percent of the time. But given that Villanelle was now looking at her with an unreadable expression, the odds seemed to be with her.

“Baby please, we don’t even have to stay the whole time, just long enough to get a decent conversation in” Eve offered. She then pulled her secret weapon out. The puppy eyes. It was the one tactic that Villanelle was not immune to. And she rued the day when she taught Eve how to do it.

“Okay! Enough with the eyes! We will go!” Villanelle conceded. She was rewarded with a lingering kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, baby, you’re the best” Eve said, deciding to stroke Villanelle’s ever-present ego.

“I am, but you will have to make it up to me later, I am losing valuable time with you to eat with my family” Villanelle said, leaning back against Eve.

“Whatever you want Vill” Eve said. A flash of something sparked in Villanelle’s eyes. A look Eve was far too familiar with.

“Be careful when you say that Evie” Villanelle warned with a mischievous grin. And the mafia boss knew that her night would most likely be a long one. But she was definitely for it.


End file.
